


Blinded. (Full.)

by DestinedToCry



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Hurricane, Jared Leto - Freeform, Jared Leto/Reader - Freeform, Jared x Reader - Freeform, Submission, Submissive, jared leto/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedToCry/pseuds/DestinedToCry
Summary: The very first fanfic I ever wrote, years ago, loosely based on the video for Hurricane.Originally posted on Tumblr, in 4 parts.





	Blinded. (Full.)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's just filth. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it :)
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd. I wrote it on my phone so formatting is non-existent really.

I couldn’t see, the blindfold over my eyes doing its job irritatingly well. I can hear someone moving around outside the room I’d been left in. Bound and gagged, in addition to the blindfold, my arms tied tightly behind my back. Smiling against the gag I thought over what had led me here.

Arriving at Jareds house after lunch as I’d been directed, I had no real idea what the evening would hold. Games and play, sure, but I knew nothing beyond that. Jared liked his games, you see. Christian Grey had nothing on him! His games were always rough, they always pushed me, most of them brought pain and absolutely none of them were boring.  
He’d met me on the porch, must have been watching for my car. His smile lit up his face as he watched me walk towards him. I stopped just in front of him and slowly dropped to my knees as was our custom when we met. His hands cupped my face as he pulled me to stand. His lips met mine and he whispered “Good girl” against them before kissing me again. My, could that man kiss! His tongue found mine and I knew in that instance that no matter what he threw at me tonight, I’d take it willingly. A small sigh passed my lips when he finally pulled away and his gorgeous blue eyes flickered to mine.  
“Uh uh. Patience, little one.” he waggled his finger back and forth, his voice controlled but his eyes fluttered with barely contained fire and I knew the kiss had affected him too. He took my hand and led me down the hall out into his huge open plan front room, light filling every inch of it, the beauty of his home always staggered me, I’d never get used to this. He let go of my hand and motioned for me to stay still. He crossed the room and I saw him take something from a cupboard on the side. Before I could see what it was he’d put it behind his back and walked back to me. “Close your eyes.” An order, not a request so I did what I was told, trying hard to keep my breathing under control. He moved behind me as I felt the blindfold touch my face. My hands flew to it but were slapped away. “No touching!” he growled in my ear as his hand wrapped around my neck. “You dont move a muscle unless I tell you to from now on. Nod if you understand.” I gave a quick nod, as my stomach did a backflip. “Open your mouth, slut.” Believe it or not, that was a term of endearment, one I’d come to love. I complied and he pulled the gag onto my open lips and secured it behind my head. “Strip.” His voice a mere whisper. I got undressed as quickly as I could without falling over. He stopped me when I had nothing left but the tiny black lace panties he’d told me to wear. “Leave them for now. Put your arms behind your back, one on top of the other.” I hesitated, just for a split second but it was long enough to make him angry. He grabbed my arms and spun me around.  
“I said, put your arms behind your back.” He growled through clenched teeth. I would pay for my hesitation, I knew it. He pulled my arms round to where he wanted them and I felt rope touch my skin. He worked steadily, my arms being bound tighter than he’d done before. Tonight was going to be fun! The thought floated around my mind, building on my already growing anticipation. My skin rippled with goosebumps and I shivered. He chuckled at me as he guided me forward. Down a hallway, I think, then we turned right and I heard a door opening. He helped me through the doorway into what I assumed was his play room.  
“Keep moving forward. It’s okay there’s nothing for you to walk into.” He may be a sadist but he cares. “Stop there. There’s a pillow just to your right, turn towards it.” The lust in his voice was barely under control. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he pushed me towards the floor. I barely made it without falling over. I felt him kneel beside me, his breath warm against my ear and neck. Cue more goosebumps and another shiver.  
“You’ll stay exactly like this until I return.” Panic gripped me like a vice and I mumbled against the gag. I earned a hald slap to my ass for it. “I wont be gone long. Dont move.” He whispered before standing. The door clicked shut and I was alone.

 

So, here I am. Naked, trussed up and on my knees. My mind is racing as I imagine all the nastily hot things Jared will do when he comes back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door opens and I hear footsteps coming towards me.

“Such a good girl. Are you ready for me? A nod will suffice.” Jared’s voice always calmed me, except for right now. Right now he was so close and my body is reacting in the way nature intended. Fingers under my chin focus my thoughts. “I said, are you ready for me?” I nod quickly, wishing I could say sorry. “That’s twice now that I’ve had to repeat myself. See that there isn’t a third.” I nod again, unsure what else I’m allowed to do. “Good girl.” He’s practically growling as I feel him kneel in front of me. He slowly runs a finger down my neck, between my breasts and down onto my stomach. “Mmm you do look appetizing all tied up and waiting for me. I’ll have to remember to do this more often.” I can hear the humour in his voice and it makes me smile. Wrong move! He pulls on my nipples hard, squeezing them tight between his fingers. The shock of it knocks me off balance but I manage to stay upright. “Did I say something amusing, slut?” He doesn’t raise his voice but I hear the threat in his words. It’s play-time. “I’m going to take your gag off now. Don’t speak or it will go back on.” I nod, scared for my poor throbbing nipples but glad to get rid of the gag. It wasn’t my favourite part of his kit but it pleased him and that was enough for me to endure it. He undoes the gag and lets it fall away from my mouth, my jaw protesting stiffly. The butterflies in my stomach are now competing with the heat building between my legs for attention as I feel his hands on me again. He draws a lazy pattern over my neck and chest, grazing my nipples with the very tips of his fingers, driving me crazy. His touch grows more forceful as his hands make their way to my throat. He give a little squeeze, a preview of what was to come. “Say it.” His whisper barely audible.   
“I am yours. Mind. Body. Soul.” I whisper back, not trusting my voice to go much louder.   
“Mine.” He growls again, squeezing my neck that little bit tighter, making me pant for breath when he lets go. My body’s pulsing like a raw nerve, Jared affects me like no other man. I was ready, wanting - no, needing him inside me, but I knew I wouldn’t be that lucky. He moved away, his movements to quiet to pinpoint through the haze of my lust. My breathing calmed as I hear him come back to me. “Spread your legs, as wide as you can.” A little awkwardly, I comply, leaning back on my feet for balance, my knees spread wide. "Stay very still." I feel something cold against my hip and I flinch slightly. "Easy, love." A gentle reminder to be calm. Feeling a snip, I realise he's cutting my underwear away. Fuck! “You are a dirty little slut, aren’t you? I can see how wet you are already.” His tone lets me know he approves. “You know your words. If you need a break, use yellow.” With a kiss to my nose he steps back and I feel something smooth touch my neck. Smooth and cold, it must be the riding crop. Jared loves that blasted thing, I had more of a love/hate relationship with it. It was a lot of fun, it left pretty marks on my skin but boy did it sting!  
He runs it down my chest, giving each breast a light tap in turn, before doing it again harder. I suck in a lungful of air through my teeth. If he wants my screams he’ll have to do better than that. The crop lowers and my hips become his new target. Each hit harder than the last, causing me to whimper quietly after each one. I could tell what was coming and it took every ounce of my willpower to keep my knees apart. He moves down to my thighs, using the crop to rub and caress them. He taps it against each thigh, moving back and forth between them, building in force until each hit makes me moan and flinch, biting my bottom lip hard to stop from screaming out. The pain radiates through my body, sending little sparks of electricity to my core. Without warning he slaps the crop hard against my very exposed pussy and I scream. My knees jerk but I keep them open. I feel the crop slide over my increasingly wet hole, teasing me with it before he begins his assault again. Over and over the tip connects with my clit. My hips begin to sway against the hits, the pain building to pleasure. “You like that, my little slut?” Jared’s voice breaking though my foggy thoughts and I nod. “Good girl.” He whips the crop hard against my swollen pussy, faster, harder still until I’m about to explode. I realise he hasn’t told me I’m allowed to come freely so I push the feeling back down and try to still my swaying hips. The blows cease and I feel him kneel in front of me again.  
His fingers slide over my wet lips and it takes all my power not to come there and then. “Mmm so wet and so warm. Open your mouth.” Without waiting for me to follow his order, he slides his fingers over my lips and into my mouth. “Lick them clean. Taste yourself.” My tongue goes to work, hungrily licking every inch of his long fingers that it can get to. All too soon he pulls his hand back and I whimper at the loss. “What a greedy slut you are. Dont worry princess, we’re not finished yet, not by a long way.” He chuckles as he runs his hands down my thighs.

Oh yes, tonight was going to be fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His hands grab my thighs as I feel his lips on mine. His tongue teasing my lips apart. A moan vibrates through his chest, into my mouth. Jared’s being tormented by this just as much as I am. The thought makes my heart jump. He moves away to trail kisses along my jaw, down onto my throat, his teeth grazing my skin.  
“I do love those lips.” he says, running his thumb over my bottom lip. “So soft and warm. So eager to please.” My heart begins to race as I realise what’s coming. I hear the buckle of his belt clink as he pulls it out of his jeans. “Open up baby.” I do as I’m told. “I’m going to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours.” My whole body is shaking with the anticipation. I feel the heat from him first, then the velvety soft skin of his tip as he strokes it across my bottom lip. I slowly slide my tongue out to taste him, licking the dewey tip lightly and I’m rewarded with a moan. His hand curls around my throat, squeezing tightly, lifting my chin upwards, ready for him. He edges himself in slowly, savouring the feeling of my lips closing around him, wrapping his hard shaft in the warmth of my mouth. My tongue teasing him as he pulls back. My need for him takes over and I try to take him in again but his hand on my throat keeps me still. “Now, now. Patience little one.” he says, giving my throat another squeeze. “You’ll wait till I tell you.” he whispers, I feel him step closer, his free hand rubbing my face. Its only when I feel the soft, warm skin of his cock against my face too that I realise he’s stroking himself against me!  
“Jared…” My words are cut off as he thrusts himself into my mouth again, harder, more forceful than before.  
“Did I say you could speak, slut?” He growls as his hips start to move. He buries himself in my mouth over and over again, his hand still wrapped around my throat, making me choke a little. It takes me a few seconds to get my breathing back under control. His thrusts slow but he doesn’t let go of my neck. “Mmm your lips look so good on my cock, slut. Take it for me.” And I do, every inch, my tongue flicking eagerly at the underside of his hard length. I gasp as he pulls out, letting me catch my breath. “You did well baby, stand up.” he says as I feel his hands on my arms, steadying me. He turns me around and I feel him untying my arms. He rubs them gently in turn, easing the ache. He takes my hand and leads me forward. “The bed is in front of you, lean forward.” he says, pushing me forward with a hand on my back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spread myself forward under his hand, savouring the contrast between the warmth of his touch on my back and the cool sheet under me.  
“Today I’ve had to repeat myself twice and you spoke without permission. You have to be punished. You need to learn. Speak.”  
“Yes Sir.” I mumble, ashamed, into the bed. Grabbing my hair he pulls my head back.  
“What was that?!”  
Shit.  
“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.” I should’ve known better.  
“Good girl. Stay.” He moves away, letting my head drop back to the bed. I hear a drawer being pulled open and then shut again, my mind races with delicious thoughts of what my punishment will be. I hated doing things wrong but my body craved his sadistic minestrations. He always thought up the best ways to correct my behaviour. Sudden pressure, and vibrations, snapped me from my thoughts as he pushed the (appropriately named) magic wand against my clit. My head spins as the pleasure spikes. Rolling the wand to change the pressure, his fingers dance over my entrance.  
“Now, we’ll see what you can take. You’re not to come unless I say so. Speak.”  
“Yes Sir!” I all but scream it at him, I’m so close to losing it that I thought my body would rip apart at the seams from the pressure. Then the wand was gone and I was left hanging, whimpering against the bed, my toes curling and uncurling on the carpet. His fingers still danced around my hole but not with enough pressure to get me where I desperately wanted to go. He presses the wand back against my clit, shock spiking to my core. I was rising again, my hips tilting back against it - the traitors!  
The pleasure swept through me, through every nerve ending I had, it took all my willpower to hold back the orgasm that was approaching like a freight train. He pulled the wand away again and I sobbed into the mattress.  
“What’s wrong, baby? Isn’t this fun?” He asked, barely even bothering to keep the chuckle from his voice. I knew better than to answer though. The wand was back and I cant think again.  
“Please…Sir…Jared…Please..” I was begging now and I didn’t care! It was all I could do not to let go.  
“Come for me.” He whispered as he rammed a finger inside me. I was gone, screaming his name as my body was racked by an orgasm stronger than I’d ever felt before.

“Mmm that’s my good girl.” he growled, his voice thick with lust. I barely register him moving me. Lifting me onto the bed, he laid me gently on my back. The world slowly started making sense again, Jared’s weight pressing against me brought back my focus. His lips found mine in a hard kiss, one of those kisses you can feel down into your toes. A flick of his hips tucked the tip of his hard cock into my wet folds.  
“You’re so warm. And so wet. And utterly ready for me.” he punctuated his words with thrusts, pressing himself a little deeper each time before burying himself right inside. The feel of him stretching me to fit his cock made me gasp, my mouth making a perfect O.  
“Mine.” he growled in my ear, sending goosebumps flyng over my skin, edging me ever closer to that glorious edge again.  
“Stay with me, baby.” grunting as he raced towards his own end. Pressing into me harder, he filled me completely, like I was made for his cock alone. The light hurt my eyes as he pulled the blindfold off. My eyes adjusted quickly though and all I could see was him.

Forehead to forehead, eyes locked on eyes, we come together, hard. Breath for breath, moan for moan and shake for shake.

He had me blinded for most of the day but the truth is I was blinded the minute I met him.


End file.
